Order 66 Why Should We?
by The-Ochraniacz
Summary: Towards the end of the Clone Wars the Chancellor exucuted Order 66... All Clone Troopers carried out their orders without hesitation and without any questions. But what if a Clone questioned the order?
1. Prologue

**DISCALMER: OWNED BY ME, THIS IS NOT. MADE THIS, DID MASTER GEORGE LUCAS!**

**Here is the prologue for my new story...**

Towards the end of the Clone Wars the Chancellor exucuted Order 66, one of a series of Orders the Clones were programed to follow. The Order was:

_In the event of Jedi Officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Commander (Chancellor), GAR Commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Commander (Chancellor) until a new command structure is established._

Several things set this Order apart from the others. Firstly, only the Chancellor could issue this Order- no one else. Secondly, the Senate or anyone else didn't have to declare the Jedi were acting against the Republic- only he had to declare it. Lastly, it doesn't say use lethal force _if necessary, _that they have to use lethal force.

In 19 BBY Order 66 was issued. The "offical" reason behind the Order being issued is an assasination attempt by Mace Windu. In fact, it was just an excuse from Palpatine so he could get rid of the Jedi's and create the Galactic Empire.

Thousands of Jedi's fell victim to Order 66. Only 1 of the Jedi Order survived which was nearly 200. Some people survive Order 66, only to be killed personally by Darth Vader (once Anakin Skywalker) in the later years.  
Stass Allie, Plo Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Du Mahn, Sev, Traavis, Simms and Luminara Unduli were killed by their Clone Troopers on missions across the galaxy. The new Darth Vade himself went to the Temple to kill everyone there, including severals younglings who came to him for help.

All Clone Troopers carried out their orders without hesitation and without any questions. The Order was relayed to the entire army. Because Clones don't know hatred or mercy and were following a legal order they did not show any mercy which might've tipped off some Jedi's through the force. On many worlds Jedi's were killed by the men they used to fight alongside.

But what if a Clone questioned the Order?

**Like it so far, I hope. Update soon I will. if interested people are. Please review., if interested people are. Please review. .**


	2. Chapter One Obery Every Order

Thanks to those that reviewed

**Thanks to those that reviewed. I'm thankful. And so here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Own this, I do not. Belonging to Master Lucas, this is.**

Clone A-57.

"_You must obey every order," _ _"You must"_

The words echoed in A-57 mind as he waited for the Jedi's next orders. For many years A-57 had followed every single order that had been thrown at him. Ever since he had left Kamio and been thrown into the "real world" he had obeyed any order someone or something had given him.

_Ever if he thought it was wrong._

Some clones had there own personalities. Some questioned orders only to save thousands of lives. But not A-57. A-57 was dedicated. Dedicated to the Code. He would always follow an order.

And now he was even serving under a Jedi Master, one of the most respected group in the galaxy. Though they were more than just a group. They amazed a lot of Clones and some who had served under them for years were still surprised by them. A-57 thought this was a weakness, but who was he to second guess a Clone.

He wondered, briefly, what this mission would bring. But he brushed that thought away as he heard the Jedi Master walking down the hallway…

P.O.V Jedi Master Unduli

As Jedi Master Unduli walked down the hallway toward the Clone she was to be meeting with, she wondered if this war would ever end. Hundreds, even thousands, of lives had been lost. There weren't as many missions that were successful as before. More and more Jedi were falling to the Dark Side. And who would be there to save them in the end?

As Unduli reached the room in which the Clone was waiting she stopped, just inside the door. The Clone was inside, waiting for her. He spotted her and made his way over to her, from the corner where he had been standing.

"Welcome, Jedi Master Unduli. Pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice sounding exactly like his brothers. "It's a pleasure to serve under you." He added with a slight bow. She nodded her head and glanced around the room.

The room was spare but Unduli knew the Clone didn't mind this. The floor was stone as well as the matching walls. There was a small red rug in the centre of the room, but apart from that there wasn't anything to decorate the floor. A simple communication system was pushed into the corner of the room. Unduli looked back at the Clone who was standing at attention.

"And your name?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the battle worn solider.

"A-57." The Clone said without moving an inch. Unduli frowned slightly before recovering. She wondered why this Clone's name was still his original "Given" name. She shook her head to focus herself. She had more important things to worry about.

She put a reassuring hand on her lightsaber hilt and sighed.

P.O.V A-57

The Jedi frowned and for a second A-57 regretted opening his mouth. But he soon brushed that away. Clones didn't fell regret. Regret made them open to attack. A-57 wondered why she had frowned. Had he said something wrong? What was he supposed to say? _"Stop," _His trainer's voice in his head said. _"Only reflect and mull over something where something can be learnt. Let go otherwise." _A-57 nodded to himself and cleared his mind. _Focus _ he thought.

"What is the mission, Jedi Master?" He asked, keeping his voice and eyes level. Most ordinary beings couldn't match a Jedi's gaze but he could, like it was nothing. But he shouldn't care about that now- there was a mission and Clones fell no pride.

"Master Unduli." The Jedi Master said, her black hair glistening as she leaned forward. A-57 nodded. "We have to go to Kashyyyk. The Separatists are invading and it's our job to stop them and protect Kashyyyk. Some other Jedi teams will be coming with us." Master Unduli said, in reply to A-57's question.

A-57 nodded. So he would be working with other Jedi on this trip as well. He wondered what they were like, what they smelt like, what they looked like, what they felt, what they sensed…

A-7 couldn't get distracted. It wasn't his place to know everything about these Jedi, it was his job to serve under them, get the job done and do it well. He could mull everything over after, though only if there was something to be learnt. But how would he know? How can you know if there is something to be learnt if you cannot mull it over? A-57 knew he could contact his trainer at any time if he wanted advice or had a question but asking such a question would be like breaking orders! He couldn't ask such a question! But how was he supposed to know…

A-57 shook his head, angry at himself for getting distracted again. He felt his anger pulse through him, then let it go. He felt almost like a Jedi. He brushed that thought away. Maybe he should ask the Jedi Master advice…

A-57 remembered the Jedi Master and looked up angry at himself yet again for getting distracted, this time in front of a Jedi.

But the Jedi was gone…

**Hope you like it! Please review. I need to know if someone is actually reading my stuff. And it would be nice to see what people (or aliens) think of my work.**

**Until then…  
May the Force be with you.**


	3. Ch 2 Handing Them A Victory

Thank you do all those that reviewed Thank you do all those that reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying this. This chapter is dedicated to Jedi Ani Unduli who has reviewed each chapter of this story and my other story as well! Thanks a lot!

**It is also dedicated to Anakin T Skywalker another dedicated SW fan! Thanks Anakin T Skywalker!**

Disclaimer: Belonging to me, Star Wars is not. Wish it did, I do. Made this creation, did Master Lucas.

**Chapter 2- Handing them a Victory.**

"Lord, he has arrived." The young girl with braided, silky blonde hair said. The man nodded. "Let him in." He ordered, staying where he was, with his back to the door.

He saw her bow from the corner of his eye. She then left the room to get their guest.

She didn't return, instead a man with a black hooded cape entered. His face was covered with the hood so the Dark Lord could see if this was the right man. But he could fell it. This was the right man. He knew so.

The man with the black cape bowed. He didn't straighten up until the Dark Lord turned around in his chair.

"You came." The Dark Lord said in a dry voice. The man with the black cape didn't say anything. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He had to have come, it had been an order.

"Yes. Of course Master." The man said when the Dark Lord didn't answer. What was he supposed to say? "I must admit I am surprised." He didn't sound or looked surprised. In fact he looked bored, as if he didn't want to be here. "I thought you would be busy with the Clones and all."

"Never to busy for you Master."

"Old Jedi, do not speak to impress me. Speak to tell me the truth." He said, in a severe tone. "What was I called here for?" The 'Old Jedi' asked trying to get away from that subject. It worked.

"Sit. We have lots to discuss. Things like the Clones." The Old Jedi barely suppressed a groan. He didn't want to talk about them. The clones of the bounty hunter, Jango Fett. The copied men in their white Armour. He didn't want to think about them, or talk about them.

"What about them?" He asked dryly. The Dark Lord used the Force to put a bare, wooden chair in the middle of the room. The Old Jedi sat down, feeling he was in the spotlight. He didn't want to be. He had always liked to slink around in the shadows, even as a Jedi. He preferred being discreet, rather than out in the open. The Order hadn't been for him. It had been about honesty and truth. There wasn't supposed to be staying in the shadows, but there was. For every rule must be broken…

"You haven't put your full weight behind them." The Dark Lord said, pulling the Old Jedi out of his trance, with yet another statement. The Old Jedi shook his head.

"No. I believe we should stick with droids, familiar territory." He said. He hadn't been with the Seperatists for long but now the droids were so familiar it was hard to imagine being without them.

"See, that is where you are wrong. Are we not losing a possibility of knowledge by staying in our comfort zone? Are we not handing them a victory by staying with the familiar?"

"It's a risk but a risk worth making."

"It is you say? But we have other things to discuss." The Old Jedi sighed, happy to be away from that awkward conversation. What had he gotten himself into?

The Dark Lord kept his eyes on the Old Jedi's as he continued.

"A flaw. That is what they have. One that could mean the end of the Republic." The Old Jedi raised his eyebrows. "What flaw is this?" He asked. Surely there wasn't a flaw. The Clones were far superior than the droids- they could think on their feet but still follow orders. What could be wrong with them?

"Have you heard of the Contingency Orders of the Grand Army of the Republic: Order Initiation, Orders 1 through to 150?" The Dark Lord asked. The Old Jedi nodded, trying desperately to remember what is was exactly.

"Well, keep that in mind during this meeting." The Dark Lord said, turning around again so his back was to the door. "What? I thought we were going to talk about the Cones?" The Old Jedi asked. The Dark lord nodded, slowly but didn't turn around.

"The Clones were cloned from a bounty hunter named Jango Fett but you already know that. They can think on their own with little emotion but still follow orders. They can get themselves out of impossible situations but still follow orders. They can think for themselves but always report back to their boss." The Old Jedi thought this through. What was the Dark Lord trying to say?

"_What always remains constant?" _The Dark Lord pressed while the Old Jedi thought. "Theyalways follow orders, they always follow orders, they always follow orders, follow orders."

"They always follow orders." He replied, looking up at the Dark Lord.

"Yes, at the price of the Republic's undoing."

**I'm not sure about this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **


	4. Ch 4 Breathe

**For this chapter, thanks goes to Jedi Ani Unduli for help with the corrections. Thanks!!! This chapter is dedicated to Ani (the abovementioned Ani) and to any Star Wars fans. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas. That is all I'm going to say.**

The battle had started to quiet down on Kashyyyk, more than a standard month after they had arrived. A-57 and his brothers had fought hard, and were now relaxing in a clearing not far from their base. Some of the clones were practicing their combat training, others were discussing tactics, and others, like A-57, were just sitting and watching.

A-57 was admiring one of his brother's fighting, when Jedi Master Unduli came and sat down next to him, on the mossy log he'd been sitting on. He looked up and realized she was watching him closely. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"What is the matter?" She asked. "Something on your mind?" A-57 shook his head. He tried to focus on the fact that a Jedi, an actual Jedi, was talking to him. He also felt stupid that he was tongue-tied in front of his _general_. He heard her chuckled slightly beside him and felt even more stupid _Ask for advice, _he thought. _Now, before you completely lose your nerve and make yourself look like a fool in front of your leading officers!_

"How do you remain calm during the fighting?" he blurted out. He noticed there was little shock on the Jedi's face. "I mean, you and other Jedi always remain calm. When things aren't going well, most of you still remain calm." He added. She nodded and smiled.

"Meditation." She answered simply. "It's as easy as meditation. All you have to do is find a quiet spot, or time either before or after the battles, and meditate. Relax your muscles. Breathe deeply. Clear your mind. And just meditate. Sit, relax, breath and clear your mind." She explained, closing her eyes as she spoke. Her left eye opened slightly to watch A-57 as he talked.

"It's that easy? Just meditation? But-" She held up a hand as she breathed in.

"Just relax, breathe and clear your mind. Do it. Now." She commanded. A-57 wondered briefly if his brothers would think him weird before he closed his eyes.

"Do I have to close my eyes?" He wondered aloud. He could hear General Unduli's deep breathing next to him.

"Yes." She replied. Together, they sat in silence for a few moments, hearing little except an occasional clone trooper's shout, some birds flying around and squawking, and the trees rustling in the forest around them.

"Just breathe."


End file.
